Solve for $m$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $8m+95 < -87m + 5$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned}8m+95 & < -87m + 5 \\\\ 8m&< -87m-90 &(\text{Subtract } 95 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 95m &< -90 &(\text{Add } 87m \text{ to both sides})\\\\ m&<-\dfrac{18}{19}&(\text{Divide both sides by }95 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $m < -\dfrac{18}{19}$.